


Always be polite

by Beatrix_Bilqis



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Hannibal is chained up (of course it's not bondage), Murder, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex for Money, Silence of the Lambs References, Strong Language, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrix_Bilqis/pseuds/Beatrix_Bilqis
Summary: Beatrix works for an agency of "pretty ladies". One day, her manager receives a rather unique request: Dr.Frederick Chilton, head of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, asks for a hooker to spend the night with their most dangerous inmate, doctor Hannibal Lecter. Of course her manager wants to turn down the offer, despite the good pay offered for the job, but Beatrix convinces him that she can do the job.





	1. The BSHCI

The hospital had a terrible look, and an even worse smell. Doctor Frederick Chilton greeted me in his office, behind a long, wide desk upon which there were no hard or sharp objects.

"It is the girl sent by the agency, isn't it?"

"It is, indeed."

He smiled at me, showing a horrible set of teeth stained with tobacco.

"Will you be in Baltimore for several days? You know, you can have just as good a time here as you can in Washington or New York, if you know the town" he added, while his eyes raked all over my body inch by inch.

I politely smiled back, pretending not to notice his look, and replied: "I'm sure it's a great town, but my instructions are to see Dr.Lecter, collect the money and go back to my agency. I'm sure you'll understand the situation, Dr.Chilton"; men like him deeply disgusted me, but, then again, he was the one who would have actually paid me, so I had to play nice.

He didn't seem to register my distaste, and simply added an: "Of course" of circumstance.

He rose after a few seconds of awkward silence between us, and said: "Okay, this won't take long"; I rose after him and followed the man out of his office. 

"Are you armed?"

"No, I'm not"

"May I see your purse?"

"You asked for _me_ to be here"

"I asked the agency to send _someone_ here. Let me see your things, please"

I was mad at myself for allowing him to go through my things, I was sure this wasn't something he had to do; alas, I needed to go past him to get to Dr.Lecter, the real reason behind my visit to this dreadful place.

While rummaging my purse, he noticed a few things I usually brought with myself for work, and offered me another disgusting tobacco smile. I didn't do a thing, and just hoped for this ridiculous man to finish his 'job'. 

After some minutes, he looked satisfied. 

"Do not remove his mask. Straitjacket and mask are there for a reason, _sweetie_. You pass him nothing, you do all the things you have to do by yourself. Don't let him near anything sharp, like pens or pencils (he said so while pointing at the hair stick I was wearing to keep my hair tied up with one of his greasy fingers). Do not accept anything he attempts to hold out to you, _no exceptions_. Do you understand me?"

"I understand"

"I need you to sign this, too. A non-disclosure agreement that guarantees us your silence about the hospital and the patient. This is no ordinary situation, you see. We've had some girls like you before, but not for someone as dangerous as Dr.Lecter. He's been here for almost eight years now, but never asked for some 'company' before"

He handed me a clipboard and a pen, and I signed everything without noticing the heavy steel gates that clashed shut behind me; the man looked at me from the other side of the bars, and extended his arm. I gave him back the clipboard.

"One last word of advice, dearie. If Lecter talks to you at all, he'll just be trying to find out about you; you tell him no specifics about yourself. You don't want any of your personal facts in his head"

This warning gave me the chills.

"I don't think I'll see you again - _Ah!_ Barney. There you are. When she's finished with Lecter, ring for someone to bring her out and escort her outside the facility, yes?"

The tall orderly whose name was Barney nodded and accompanied me through the cells. I dared not to look nor listen to what the inmates were saying, but I was sure it was something lewd. I noticed that the last cell was lit, and different from the others, as it had a wall of bars, a stout nylon net and a bolted table inside.

Barney noticed the source of my curiosity, and answered me: "This is Dr.Lecter's cell. We need to take some extra safety measures when it comes to him, as he's no ordinary loony. However, we brought him elsewhere for now, since his cell of course wasn't the best option for your services, miss"

"I see" I replied while looking at the doctor's cell.

We turned left behind Lecter's cell, into a narrow and poorly lit corridor. There were three doors on our left and one on the right; Barney opened the right one.

The room was almost dark, except for a single neon light on the ceiling that sometimes flickered. There wasn't much forniture, some old-looking machines for God only knows what purpose, and an even older looking bed. I walked closer to the bed, and noticed that someone was laying there.

_It was him._

"Good morning" he greeted us, without even looking at our side.

"Dr.Lecter, this is the girl sent by the agency. I hope she is to your taste" Barney informed him, leaving the both of us alone in the room.

"Hello, Dr.Lecter" I smiled at him.

"What's your name, darling?"

"Name's Eve"

"Your _real_ name"

"..."

"You can tell me. I just prefer to call you by your name, and not something assigned to you by someone else, like a pet"

"It's Beatrix"

"Ah, _she who makes happy_ "

"I'm sorry?"

"Your name comes from Latin. Another distinguished woman used to be called like you"

"Really?"

"Yes. A great poet used to write about her: _Tanto gentile e tanto onesta pare_ -"

" _La donna mia quand'ella altrui saluta_ " I finished his sentence, nodding.

He turned his head towards me.

"You know Dante?"

"My father used to teach me many things when I was a kid. Still remember something"

"And how did someone who can recite _La Vita Nova_ possibly end up selling her body?"

"My parents died when I was very young, and the agency took me in out of mercy. Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" I said, avoiding any further story about me.

I put my purse on the ground and sat down on the bed, taking a better look. Under the mask I could see that he was quite the man, and even though he wasn't young anymore, age didn't make him ugly, but instead gave him more charm. His straitjacket was tied to the bed, so that he couldn't possibly move, even if he tried to.

I knew his reputation, I read about his crimes on the National Tattler and even had some clients involved in Lecter's investigation during the trial; even though I knew everything about his gruesome crimes, I still found unhuman the way he was tied on the bed.

I removed his shoes and lowered his pants at the level of the belts that were blocking his legs. During the process, his eyes kept looking at my face, as if he was trying to study me; I didn't look at him, and pretended not to notice his look. Then I sat on his lap, and slowly rose my shirt over my head, and began to strip. I unzipped the skirt, and let it slide under the bed, together with everything else I was wearing. I carefully removed and put aside the hair stick, out of the man's reach.

Once completely naked, I laid myself over his strong body, kissing his mask and then going for his neck, the only part of the flesh exposed on the upper side of the body. His breath was calm and still, but I could feel that his manhood was reacting to my attentions. After giving some kisses to his neck, I gently lowered myself, sucking up to his arms through the straightjacket, and then went down.

Of course, after eight years of confinement, the little physical contact I had offered was more than enough to arouse him.

He was already hard as stone, and I took everything in my mouth. An almost imperceptible gasp betrayed his collected appearance, giving me some hints on his real state. I decided to go a bit slower on him, allowing him to taste the sensation of human contact after so many years. I began to lick his shaft from the tip to the base, while massaging his balls with the palm of my hand. He seemed to appreciate, and slowly began to move his hips upwards, to cause more sweet friction with my hand.

I moved my hands faster, while taking his tip inside my mouth and drawing circles with my tongue. He moaned a bit louder this time, but still quietly compared to anyone else I had been giving blowjobs to before.

I wanted to make him feel real good, so I decided to give all I had to pleasure him. I began to bob my head up and down with hollow cheeks, while moving my tongue in circles, so that he could feel everything I had to offer. He seemed to appreciate, and kept rolling his hips upwards to meet my rhythm. Sometimes I'd stop the movement to let my neck rest a bit, and just took him all the way in, so that his tip could hit my throat, and licked his balls with my tongue.

This kept going for a bit. Despite the eight year abstinence from human contact, the man did last longer than I thought, but not to my complain.

After some time, I felt his hips move erratically, sign that he was close to his climax. I began to pump his cock with my hand, while sucking and licking the tip, and this drove the man crazy. 

He came inside my mouth with a deep groan, filling my mouth with a thick stream of eight years worth withheld semen.

Dr.Lecter panted while enjoying the aftermath of the orgasm, and I cleaned up my mouth.

"Is that all for today? Or do you need me for something else?" I asked professionally. 

That was the first time I looked at him from the beginning of our intercourse, so I was shocked when I saw the man pin me down on the bed, free of the straitjacket. I wanted to yell for help, but something inside me held the voice down the throat, so that I could only manage to stutter some words only the man above me could understand.

"H-how di-did you? -"

"Set myself free? My dear, I've spent eight years inside this faculty, and we could say that it's long enough for someone to learn a few tricks" he interrupted me, with the voice still a bit coarse. Then the man showed me smiling my hair stick, that he was holding with a finger by the little wooden ring attached at its base as adornment.

I blinked a few times to get a hold of myself, but I could feel my face become white as a sheet. 

"Are you gonna kill me now, doctor?"

He clicked his tongue and gave me a devilish smile through the mask that he was still wearing.

"Oh, no, no. That would be stupid and wrong. You've been doing fine, you've been courteous and receptive to courtesy, and you've estabilished trust by treating me gently but professionally. It just wouldn't do"

I didn't know if I had to whether thank him or still yell and hope for someone to get in the room before he could kill me, but I decided just to keep quiet.

He slowly removed his mask, showing me his perfect white teeth, and bit the air right in front of my face, testing my reaction. I yelped a bit, but still remained silent. The man rose an eyebrow, confused by my composure in a situation like the one we were in.

"Why aren't you afraid, darling? You do know what I did to that nurse on the afternoon of July 8, 1976, right? Doctor Chilton seems to particularly enjoy that story, he shows everyone the photo of the nurse's makeover I kindly offered her"

"He didn't show me. Not that he needed to. I know you very well, Dr.Lecter"

Hannibal Lecter blinked and looked elsewhere, a bit bored, while saying: "Ah! Of course. _The National Tattler_ followed every step of my trial with vivid interest. What a gruesome man, that Freddy Lounds. I'm sure no one cried for him, after Mr.Dolarhyde purified him on a pyre"

"True. But I must say, in all honesty: it's saddening that you don't recognize _me_ "

This seemed to capture the good doctor's interest once again; he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my second FF here. Hope you'll like it! I quoted many things from the first three chapters of Thomas Harris' Silence of the Lambs. If you like this work, please feel free to read my other story, Anything for 150 Reales!


	2. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place 10 years before the facts told in the previous chapters, and explains how the Good Doctor got to meet Beatrix.

_Beatrix Moore, 12 years old girl from Baltimore, had just come back from school. Her dog, a white 7 years old Pyrenean Mastiff named Axel, greeted her as usual on the door._

_"Hi Axel! Have you eaten already?" she greeted him back, scratching the dog's chin, as she knew the animal loved it._

__

__

_The dog replied by barking happily and running away._

_She put aside her backpack and her coat, and followed the dog to the kitchen, ready to have something to eat and to give her friend something as well._

__

__

_Once in the kitchen, she gasped and jumped, as she saw a man she didn't know. Her dog was wiggling his tail happily while the stranger patted his head and offered him some meat served on a plate. Then he rose once again and looked at Beatrix._

_"Don't be scared, I have no plans to call on you. But I am sorry to inform you that your parents passed away two hours ago. I assure you, I merely tucked them away as I found them. They have surprised a psychopath who was hiding from the police; the man was under my cures, so I am afraid that it's partly my fault as well. I suggest you call the police - "_

_He couldn't finish to explain the situation, because the dog began to bark loudly at me, and a man came out of the shadows and put an arm around Beatrix's neck, and pointed a gun with the other hand to her temple._

_" **DON'T MOVE!** " the man behind her shouted._

_The mysterious man rose both his hands, while the dog next to him just kept growling with his long white fur straight._

_"Now, Joe, let's not rush things here. Don't you think that it's quite rude to break into someone else's apartment and point your gun at them, all without even properly introducing yourself?" he said, clicking his tongue; "It won't do"._

_"Shut the fuck up, doctor!"_

_"Language, Joe. We're in the presence of a young lady here"_

_"I don't fucking care! Just shut up! You won't have me, you got it? Or else, she'll die!"_

_The man sighed heavily, as if he had to deal with something he didn't want to, and began to speak again._

_"Joe, let the girl go. She didn't do anything, **you** rather did something to her. I think you should apologize"_

_"No, I didn't do a thing! They did this to me!"_

_"Now now, don't get it twisted, Joe. This girl didn't do a thing. Let her go"_

_Beatrix started panicking and sobbed loudly, out of fear._

_"Hey, you! Stop it!" yelled the man behind her._

_She couldn't stop._

_"Stop it! **STOOOOOOOPPPPP IIIIIITTTT!** " he kept screaming, letting her go and holding his head between his hands; "Guhhhh! I hate it when kids cry!" Joe hissed between his teeth, rolling on the ground._

_She dragged herself behind, reaching the other man, who extended his hand and helped her get up. She got up and hugged him tightly, still shocked and with teary eyes. Her dog whined and touched her with his nose, trying to comfort her, while the man just held her tight._

_"Joe, I'm about to call the police"_

_"No, **NO**! You don't know what they're going to do to me!"_

_"Oh, but I **do** know. They're going to put you in a psychiatric instituition"_

_"I don't want to go back there!" the criminal shouted, putting his gun against his own head and pulling the trigger, splashing blood all over the wall next to him and falling on the ground with the face, dead._

_Beatrix watched the scene with terror, covering her mouth and gasping._

_The man hugged the poor girl tightly, whispering comforting words and caressing her hair._

_After some minutes, Beatrix was finally calm, as he called the police and went for the door._

_"What's your name, sir?"_

_He turned around, offering a devilish smile with his perfect white teeth._

_"I'm Dr.Hannibal Lecter. But I suggest you keep this information from the police. Just say that you found him like this, and they'll believe you"_

_"Will I ever see you again?"_

_"Who knows, my dear"_

_And after this, he left Beatrix alone, with the corpses of her parents tucked in bed and their killer on the kitchen's floor, with his blood and brains exposed. She just fixed herself something to eat with her dog wiggling happily his tail and looking at her food, both waiting for the police to arrive._

 

\-------------------------------------

 

"Ah, fancy seeing you again, miss Moore" the good doctor said, with his perfect smile.

I smiled at him, happy about the fact that he indeed recognized me.


	3. Finally united

"Of all places, I must say, I would have never imagined that we'd meet again in a situation like this" he admitted, looking down on my naked form.

"Did you ever think of me at all, Dr.Lecter?" I asked smiling.

"Eight years are a lot of time for someone to think, my darling, so yes, I've been thinking of you sometimes"

Even though I was used to people admiring my naked body, his icy gaze made me feel a bit self-conscious, and my face began to feel warm.

"Now what's gonna happen, doctor?"

"They will soon find out about my little magic trick, and I don't think that running away is going be an option, for now. I say we enjoy the time we're left with. I assure you that I can be a passionate lover" he answered, freeing himself of the leg restraints that were making his movements a bit difficult.

Of all things I imagined the good doctor could be, I would have never though that he would be able to suggest such things. He looked too polite, too superior for this low-class form of entertainment, and yet, here he offered me to have sex with him.

I pulled myself up on my elbows, and delicately placed a kiss on his soft and thin lips. He seemed to enjoy the feeling, and pulled me closer to him, deepening our contact. I slightly opened my mouth, giving him a hint on what I wanted him to do, and he seemed to understand right away, sliding his tongue in and caressing mine slowly and passionately.

I moaned inside his mouth and put my hands on his white t-shirt, the only piece of clothing left on him. I pulled it over his head and admired his body: even though he wasn't a young fella, he was overall well-built and had very broad shoulders. Grey hair adorned his chest and a thin trail went down his abdomen, until it met with his pubic hair. 

He wasn't very handsome, not by the basic standards at least, but his icy blue eyes and that devilish grin suited him a lot, which is why it was easy to find the man attractive despite his looks. He was a work of singular art.

Just kissing and rubbing our bodies together made him hard in no time, and I was wet as I never thought I could be.

I broke from his steamy kiss in need of air, gasping when he started bucking his hips into my womanhood, making me tremble. He bit my neck and sucked, and kept doing it all over my collarbone, leaving me a necklace of hickeys. 

His lips on my skin and his hard member against my entrance were too much for me to process; he truly was a formidable lover. I was desperate, my genitals aching in anticipation, to the point that I was about to beg him to take me as hard as he could right in that moment.

But that wasn't the case.

Even though we didn't have much time, he still wanted me to feel pleasure from the tip of my hair to my feet, using his skillful tongue and his hands to bring me to the verge without even reaching the main event. If this was his definition of _tease_ , dear Lord, I would have loved to have him tease me like this forever.

But after some minutes I noticed that he started groaning softly, probably because his cock was too hard and he needed release, too.

I opened my legs wide and tied them around his waist, inviting him to get to the point.

He didn't need to be told a second time, and with a swift thrust he slided inside me. 

It took some seconds for me to process what just happened: he was so big and oh so hard, my insides couldn't almost take in the whole thing. When my body caught up, I began to moan loudly, unable to hide what he was doing to me.

"Ugh... Beatrix, dear, if you keep tightening like this I'm afraid I won't be able to last as much as I'd like to. Just relax for me, all right?" he hissed through his teeth.

I couldn't even speak, so I just nodded.

"Okie dokie" he said, smiling at me; he lifted my body with incredible ease, sliding almost completely out of me, and then pulled me on his lap, thrusting deep inside once again.

Then he laid his back against the headboard of the bed, trying to get as much support as he could. 

I interlaced my arms around his neck and rolled my hips.

He put his hands on me, with his thumbs digging inside my hipbones and the other fingers planted on my buttocks. That harsh grip would have surely left other marks on my body, not that I minded.

Then he began.

His thrusts were fast and deep, and precisely hit my weak spot every time. He was a monster.

Years of training in bed just vanished, and I felt like a rookie once again, unable to process what was happening and to properly react. 

There was just one thing I could do, and I grinned at the thought.

"What's on your mind, Beatrix?" he asked while panting, curious about my grin.

I didn't reply, and simply pulled him close to me, so that my mouth would be in command this time, while I forced the muscles of my vagina to clench around his shaft.

It took him less then a second to realize it, and I could feel his thrusts become more erratic and less energetic.

_Jackpot._

After a few more thrusts I felt my muscles stiffen on their own and a familiar hot feeling deep inside me, inevitable sign of my approaching climax.

He grunted and tried to get deeper inside me and came violently, filling my insides with his semen.

This was the finishing blow for me; the feeling of my insides filled with warmth made my eyes roll back and my orgasm take me away.

After the peak, my muscles relaxed and I leaned my figure agaist his sweaty one, and we both enjoyed the aftermath of our pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thank you for your patience and your support! I hope you'll forgive me, I wrote pure smut :).


	4. Separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for your patience and the kind comments on the previous chapter! As I explained while answering those, the reason I couldn't update was simply because I have been working hard on another story here on AO3, Hallucinations, and was honestly out of ideas for Always Be Polite. Hope this and the future chapters will make it up to you! Love y'all <3<3<3

Dr. Lecter was right. Not long after we finished our intercourse, Dr. Chilton came in, catching my naked form still entangled in the good doctor's arms. I jumped and looked at the intruder with dismay, afraid of what would have happened to Hannibal.

"Out of the room" Chilton said. His face was mottled red.

Dr. Lecter glowered the man, and tightened the grip around my body; I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed still.

"Did you know Dr. Chilton has no medical degree?" he informed me with a taunting smile.

"LET'S GO, _NOW_ " the gruesome chief doctor replied, irritated by Dr. Lecter's remark. He then walked closer to us, and roughly pulled me by an arm, earning a pained whine from me.

The good doctor let go of me, still glaring at the other man, while Barney pinned him down and handcuffed him.

Chilton dragged me out of the room, still pissed by the whole situation. "What was the stunt you pulled in there? Do you have a very strong death wish, is that it?".

I didn't answer, just jerked my arm out of his grip, and then looked at the painful red mark he had left. 

"Put on some clothes and get the hella outta here before I call the police. And forget about the payment, too" he said, throwing my clothes at me and walking back in the room where Dr. Lecter was being handcuffed. I was angry, but couldn't do a thing, so I just walked through the corridor where the cells were, and tried to ignore the inmates' whistles while I covered myself with the pile of clothes as best as I could.

 

\------------

 

"You did _what_ now???" my manager asked incredulous after hearing my explanation.

"Adam, I can explain: I-" I tried to defend myself but he raised one hand in the air, demanding my silence.

"I don't care, nor want to know what happened in there. I know you went through some weird shit with the man before, but this does not give you an excuse to just come here and say you got kicked out of the facility, without the money, because you and some fucked up cannibal decided it was a good idea to play around with the security measures"

"You don't understand, I didn't try to-"

"You didn't try to do _what_ exactly, huh? You could have yelled for help. But you didn't. This, for me, is enough reason to believe that you actually wanted it to happen. Dr. Chilton even told you to respect every safety rule, but your stubborn head and that shitty hair pin of yours decided otherwise because reasons I don't want to hear"

I stood there, silent. My manager wasn't a bad person, but I knew better than to argue with him when he was cross.

"Listen up, Beatrix, and listen _carefully_ : you gave away your real name, breaking the first golden rule of this agency, to a psychopath who likes his women stir-fried with a nice glass of wine. Then he freed himself because you _deliberately ignored_ the instructions you were given. Then you got kicked out. Am I missing something?"

"No"

"Right. I should be firing you and calling the cops by now, but since Dr. Chilton decided to be merciful, so will I. I hope this is the first and last time you screw something up, because you screwed up big time, make no mistake. No more passes for you, understood?"

"Yes"

"Get away from my face before I change my mind. Go home, for today. I'll call you when you can come back at work, ok?"

"Ok" I said, with my face pale as a sheet and my eyes ready to cry. I quickly walked away from the room, called a taxi and went back home, as I was instructed.

 

\------------

 

When I arrived, I was greeted by my best friend, Axel. He wiggled happily and licked my feet, happy to see me.

"Hi sweetie!" I greeted him, while scratching his chin.

I quickly undressed and went for a quick shower, and threw on my night gown. Then I walked to my bedroom, and sat on my makeup vanity, and opened the big leathered bood that was laying on it.

_Inside, there was every single newspaper article I had found about Dr. Lecter. The day I met the good doctor I was so struck by his presence that I quicklyn developed an obsession on the guy. If anyone ever wrote something about him, I had to attach it in my journal. Sometimes I even wrote down love letters I wanted him to read, but never had the courage to send him, not even after the imprisonment._

I opened the journal, and admired a photo of my beloved Dr. Lecter. It hadn't been an easy task. I had to pay a guy to sneak inside the courtroom during his trial, and sneakily take pictures. It did cost me a lot, but the images I got were worth every single penny.

"We're gonna be together soon doctor, I promise you" I murmured, smiling and planting a soft kiss on the photo in my hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for your patience and the kind comments on the previous chapter! As I explained while answering those, the reason I couldn't update was simply because I had been working hard on another story here on AO3, Hallucinations, and was honestly out of ideas for Always Be Polite. Hope this and the future chapters will make it up to you! Love y'all <3<3<3


	5. The dinner

Some months passed.

My manager had kept me a week home, and then slowly began to call me back again. It was hard to do my job since a new serial killer began to hunt down women. 

_They called him Buffalo Bill._

Everyone felt uneasy. He had taken down four girls already, and nobody still had the first clue about his _MO_ or his location. So our agency decided to accept less requests, and only by specific clients. No first timers, nor events in unknown areas of the city.

When the local news reported the kidnapping of Catherine Martin, daughter of Senator Martin, everyone was extra careful about going out.

I had read in the newspapers that Dr.Lecter got transferred to Tennessee to help with his information about the serial killer, but that he ran just a couple days after the transfer. 

_It made me feel so happy to know that he was safe and finally free._

One night, when I came back from work, I noticed that the dog didn't greet me once I opened the door. It was unusual of him. 

I walked towards the kitchen, only to find him wiggling his tail happily while staring at a tall figure with wide shoulders that was cooking something. I smiled and walked towards him.

"Good evening, doctor"

He turned around and politely greeted back. "Good evening to you, miss Moore"

I looked at the cookers, as there was something frying that had a wonderful smell.

"What are you cooking?"

"Oh, just a little something to thank you for your hospitality. Though, I must say, it wasn't an easy task to find your address; the agency you work for knows how to keep its workers' privacy. I had to, huh, let's say have a _private_ meeting with your personal agent"

I immediately understood the situation.

"I hope the body is well hidden"

"Don't worry, my dear, no one will accuse you of anything. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving, actually"

"I thought so. You can go and have a bath, I prepared everything, and picked up something for you to wear. I'll finish the dinner" he smiled at me.

I accepted his offer immediately, looking forward to spend some time together with him.

After washing myself in the sweet scented bath the doctor had kindly prepared for me, I went to my bedroom, only to find a black dress with a deep v-neck cut and a split on the right size that revealed my thigh. I let my hair down and decided not to put make up on.

Then I walked back to the kitchen, only to find the good doctor serving our meal.

He stopped once he noticed my presence, only to admire my figure inch by inch. "It really suits you, as I imagined" he said. Then he walked towards me, put a hand on my waist and slowly escorting me to my seat. 

Once settled down, Dr.Lecter planted a soft kiss on my shoulder and brushed some strands of hair behind my ear; his fingers softly stroke my ear, making me shiver.

" _Quelques Fleurs_... I like this perfume. It suits you" he complimented me.

I wanted to thank him, but I felt like my voice would come out funny after his unexpected touch, so I just stayed silent.

He walked towards his seat, sat and rose his glass of wine. " _Bon appétit_ , then"

I smiled and rose my glass as well, taking a sip.

The dinner was perfect. Delicious wine, delicious food (of course, I didn't want to think about what kind of meat he had served me) and excellent host. Just as expected of Hannibal Lecter. _The more I thought about the fact that he was mine alone for the night, the harder I felt my thighs shiver in anticipation._

"I'm sorry about our last meeting" he said, at a certain point. "That was quite rude of Dr.Chilton, really. Not that he's usually a better man, I'm afraid"

"It's ok. I've never thought that it was your fault, because it wasn't" 

He smiled, content by my answer. Then he got up, cleared the table and prepared two glasses of a kind of wine I had never seen before. It was a gold-brownish shade, almost like honey. Dr.Lecter put a glass in front of me, and a small dish full of what looked like cookies.

Then he took my arm, and pulled out a syringe.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just think of it as some kind of help to ease the tension. It won't harm you, I promise" 

"I must warn you, though, I'm a bit scared of needles"

"Don't fret, my dear: you won't even feel it. Close your eyes"

I did as instructed. _He was right: I didn't feel a thing._

After some minutes, everything was blurry, and the only thing I could see clearly was the good doctor, sitting in front of me.

"I hope you'll enjoy the dessert" he said.

I took a bite of one of the cookies, only to find out that it was harder than the ones I was used to eat. 

"What's this?"

"It's a _cantuccino_ , a typical recipe from Tuscany. It's usually consumed with _vinsanto_ , the wine I poured in that glass" he explained pointing at it. I took a sip. It had a strong taste, but left a sweet note on my tongue.

"I like it"

"That's good to know, then"

After finishing our meal, we sat down on my sofa. He asked me many questions about my past, especially after our first meeting. I wasn't happy to talk about such stuff, but for some reason my mouth kept talking despite my efforts to deviate the argument.

Then I told him about my journal.

He was curious, and asked me to show it to him. I didn't want to, but my body moved on his own, leading the way to my bedroom and to it. Dr.Lecter looked at every single page thoroughly, but didn't say a thing.

"Are you disgusted? Offended?" I slurred.

"No, I'm not" he answered, turning back to stare at me. His icy cold gaze was giving me goosebumps, and I felt my knees turn to jelly and my body slowly going down.  
He caught me before I hit the ground, and carried my body bridal style to bed.

"What's happening?" 

"Just a side effect of the serum I injected you earlier. In a minute, you'll feel hot and to breath will feel a bit harder"

And so I did. I felt my cheeks burn and my whole body temperature rise. Beads of sweat decorated my forehead, and I felt like I wasn't able to breathe correctly. He touched my forehead, and I moaned softly. Dr.Lecter looked surprised.

"Now that's very interesting. It's the first time someone's feeling aroused after the injection"

"I-is t-that so?" I asked while panting.

"Yes"

Then he began to gently plant wet open mouthed my neck and then my chest, earning louder moans from me. His hands stroked my hips, and he slowly lowered himself between my legs, while parting my legs with his fingers planted on my knees. His hot breath tickled my cunt through the thin fabric of my underwear, and I jumped when he kissed the soaked fabric.

"D-doctor, please..." I begged him between moans.

"Please what, dear?" he asked.

I moaned and rose a bit my hips, giving him the hint. He chuckled.

"If you don't speak clearly, I'm afraid I won't be able to help you" the good doctor teased, biting the edge of my panties and ripping them apart, earning a yelp of surprise and arousal from me.

"F-fuck me" then I cried. " _Please!_ "

He scoffed, and whispered: "That's my girl"


End file.
